A haunting truth
by SexyCanada
Summary: Prussia is a vampire so is Spain and France Germany isn't and he doesn't know. Prussia wants to tell him but can't Germany meets italy and they become friends and possibly more. Prussia has feelings for Italy who doesn't feel the same. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! New story I know why not update they fell in love you can write this one herp derp derp. Well I don't know how I can write the following chapter because I can see what happens after it. Oh well but anyways I don't own Hetalia or the character's the story yes. Give a shout out to XOTAKUnationxpro to help me out on this one check her out she's a good writer. **

_Chapter 1: Nightmare to dream_

Heavy panting echoed off the walls of the dark ally. The only light were the light of the few night lamps. A young woman was running, her body screaming at her to keep running as a dark silhouette followed quickly behind her. She looked behind her to see a pale face with pale hair and red eyes glowing brightly in the shadows. Her eyes widened and forced her legs to go faster but her legs were aching and tired. She could feel the silhouette smile as she tried to out run it. It started to speak to her, voice as any regular young man. "As I do enjoy fast food I am to hungry to keep playing with you. Why not give up trying to escape and make it easier on yourself." She looked behind her to see that the pale figure was gone. She stopped running gasping for much needed air, her body was burning from the running. She looked behind her scared that she was still being chased. She sighed and turned to start walking but stop dead in her tracks when she came face to face with the person who was following her, red eyes filled with hunger boring their mark into hazel eyes filled with fear. "Got you." Was all he said before sinking sharp teeth into her neck. She screamed trying to get away but her body was frozen in place, pain coursing through her body as she felt her life draining. Her vision started going blurry her screams gone silent from the abuse on her throat. In her last breath she said in a gaspy breath "Monster…" The pale figure pulled away from her neck blood on and around his lips. He held onto her limp body and looked at her face. "…I know…." He said and carried her off to a nearby river and dumped her body there. He ran off into the night whispering one last time under his breath, "I know."

Ludwig was at his house sitting on the couch he expected his brother back earlier, he started tapping his fingers on the couch's arm rest. He was worried about his brother who was out later than usual. He thought about calling his brother but decided against it thinking maybe he was out with some girl he met in the bar. This calmed him down a bit and stopped tapping. He jumped when he heard the door unlock and be opened. He tensed up but relaxed when he saw the familiar pale form of his brother. "Where were you Gilbert? I was worried." Gilbert looked up and smiled a toothy smile, "I was out with a chic and she was pretty kinky apparently she can go many rounds. I was surprised you should've been there we could have had a pretty awesome 3 way. Well not as awesome as me though." He said red eyes gleaming. He knew he was lying but he couldn't tell his brother the truth of why he was really out late. Ludwig's face lit up a dark scarlet at his brother's words. He face palmed and looked away. "Couldn't you just tell me you were drinking and with a girl instead of tell me all that? I'm going to bed I'm glad you're safe. Night bruder." He went up stares refusing to make eye contact with his brother who kept smiling and laughing his signature laugh that sounded like hissing. "Kesesese okay bruder night." He called up stairs when he heard the door to his brother's door opened and closed he stopped laughing and he had a` pained look on his face. "…I can never tell you…the truth…" Gilbert thought of all the times he almost attacked his brother, the times he had to starve himself so his brother wouldn't get suspicious, and the times he had to lie about the times why he couldn't go out with his brother because he was worried that he might attack someone. The sacrifices he made for his brother so he wouldn't find out. He felt a tear escape his eyes and slowly touched it with the tip of his long skinny fingers. He looked at his fingers to see red on them. He felt more tears spill when he thought about what he was, a monster. He headed to his room in the basement and cried silently the rest of the night.

Ludwig woke up still embarrassed about last night. He went over to his closet and put on green baggy sweats, a black tank top, and boots. He ran his fingers through his hair, slicking it back. He went downstairs and didn't see his brother which was usual since his brother always woke up late. Ludwig grabbed his cost from the coat rack and his black training hat. He put the coat over his shoulders and left the house. He started to jog when he was on the side walk. When he passed the houses he came closer to a large open field. He looked off into the distance to see something rolling from side to side. When he came closer he saw that it was a person holding a car. He slowed his pace and walked towards the person, panting a bit. Ludwig wouldn't really care for what a person would be doing but in this situation he found himself curious. The person bumped into his feet and the person froze shivering in fear. Ludwig saw that it was man with brown hair and a curl on the side of his head. The man was wearing a sailor suit. The man quickly jumped and started crying and yelling clearly scared. "Aaaaah! Please don't hurt me I'm sorry I didn't mean to roll into you! I didn't even know you were there! I'm sorry! I'm just a virgin and it's no fun to hurt a virgin!" Ludwig was very confused and embarrassed when the man said he was a virgin, he didn't even want to hurt him! "Please calm down I'm not here to hurt you I have no intention of hurting you. I'm sorry if I scared you, but please calm down." Instantly the other calmed down sniffling and wiping the tears from his eyes. He was still scared since Ludwig was big and did look a bit scary with his hard ice blue eyes. "…I-I'm sorry for freaking out like that… it's just you're so big and scary and I didn't notice you and all that. I'm Feliciano Vargas nice to meet you!" Feliciano chirped happily holding out his hand for Ludwig to shake, who took his hand and surprised at how soft it was unlike his rough big hands. "Ludwig Beildschmidt. It's fine but I'm curious what are you doing out here?" He felt silly because it was clear Feliciano was playing with a cat but why? "I-I mean what are you doing playing with cat?" He quickly said before the other could answer. "I was eating breakfast when she came scratching at my door and she wanted to play and we had a small chase and she brought me here!" Feliciano picked up the cat bringing it to his lap petting her back. This confused the German even more. He wouldn't play with a cat if it was scratching on his door. "Feliciano do- do you play with cats all the time?" He asked. Feliciano perked up his and shook his head laughing. "Of course not! That would be insane I only played with her because I haven't been home in a while I went back to Italy to visit my grandpa. He said he missed me so I went to see him as soon as possible." Feliciano replied making faces at the cat which made Ludwig felt awkward and smile a bit. "So you're Italian?" He asked taking a seat in front of the other. "Yup! My mom and dad are full Italian." Feliciano said and put the cat down next to him who started rubbing against him purring. "What about you? What are you?" "I am German my mutti is full and so is my vati." Ludwig didn't notice that he said mom and dad in german until Feliciano repeated the German words questioningly. "Mutti means mom and vati means dad in German I'm sorry I didn't notice I said them that way." He said feeling stupid for not noticing what he said. Feliciano was going to say something else when he was interrupted by a deeper, angrier voice than his, "Where the fuck have you been Feli! Who the fuck is this bastard?" Ludwig turned to see a person who looked just like Feliciano only with auburn hair and his bangs more into his face. He had a curl sticking out of his head like Feliciano's but on the other side and he had honey emerald eyes that looke dirritatted while Feliciano's were just honey and were more happier and soft. "This is my friend Ludwig we met just now and I was playing with the cat Lovi." _'His name is Lovi and I'm guessing that they are brothers but he's so rude. How can he treat his brother so harshly.' _Ludwig thought ignoring the glare he got. "Feli how many times have I told you that just because you met someone does not mean they are your friend. Now say by to the bastard because you're coming home and take the cat with you who knows what this fuck face will do to her." Lovi spat. "Ve~, how can you be so mean and it's Ludwig. He wouldn't hurt her." Feliciano said hurt by his brother's words. "I don't give a fuck what his name is, I'll call him what I want and it's going to be fuck face. If you don't hurry I'll leave you behind." The other said crossing his arms over his chest and started walking away not looking back to see if his brother was following him at all. Feliciano looked over to Ludwig who had a confused and shocked look on his face. He couldn't help but giggle. "Don't worry he's like that with everyone but he does mean well. I should go though I'll see you around Luddy byeee!" He said picking up the cat and running off, waving. Ludwig sat there dumbfounded at what happened. He waved back and up wiping the dew that got on his pants and started jogging back home, knowing he was out longer than usual but he knew his brother wouldn't be up until another hour. He slowly jogged back thinking in his head about the incident that happened just moments ago. He knew he was scary but he didn't know that he would get a reaction like that from someone. _'I wonder what that curl does it just doesn't seem like any regular curl. Next time I meet Feliciano I'm going to ask him. Next time. Wait but I don't even know how to contact him. Maybe I'll forget about him but how can I forget about someone like that especially meeting a relative who is so rude too.' _His thoughts were like that the rest of the way home. When he walked up the driveway and to the door he heard a loud crash from inside. Ludwig quickly opened the door and looked around the living room and heard his brother yell from the kitchen. He ran to the kitchen to see a glass bottle of beer on the ground and one of the dining chairs n the ground. "Bruder what happened? Are you ok?" He asked trying to think about why there would be a glass beer bottle on the ground and a chair as well. Gilbert looked up to see his younger brother and sighed. "Ja I'm fine just saw a spider on the ground and tried to kill it. Damn bastard got away though." He picked the chair back up and went to get out a broom and dust pan. Ludwig only shook his head at how clumsy his brother is. He went to the drawer next to the sink and pulled out a rag and wet it. He waited for his brother to finish sweeping up the glass and started wiping up the beer. "Couldn't you have killed the spider with a rolled up magazine?" He asked but soon wished he didn't when he heard what his brother said. "I don't want that spider to see our precious porn magazines! I don't want to kill something with a boner! Kesese." Gilbert said laughing. _'There really was no spider but I can't tell you that. I can't tell you that I actually broke the bottle on purpose from frustration of what I am and how I can live with it without you knowing. I can't tell you anything…" _He thought inwardly still laughing even though it was fake. Ludwig had an annoyed shocked look on his face but instinctively put up one finger when felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see it was his Japanese friend Kiku calling him. The raven haired man wouldn't usually call him unless it was something important. He answered with a simple, "Hallo." "Hello Ludwig-san I was wondering if you would like to come join me in a feast I'm having." Kiku said over the phone. "Ja, I would like to but what is the feast for?" Ludwig asked putting the rag into the sink and running water over it. He noticed his brother behind him trying to hear the conversation so he put the phone on speaker. "The feast is for a get together with my friends, you of course being one of them, to eat together since I hadn't seen them for so long. Your brother is invited as well." Kiku said calmly but chuckled when he heard the voice of said brother. "Awesome! A feast! Kiku buddy I would love to go thanks for the invite I'll try to bring down my awesomeness so people won't get jealous." Gilbert said running a hand through his messy white hair. Ludwig only shook his head at his obnoxious brother. "When is it?" He asked looking at the calendar he hung up in the kitchen to see if he was free that day. "It's going to be a week from now so you have enough time to pack and get a flight here. I forgot to mention you will be staying over with another friend of mine hope you don't mind." "Nein it's fine we can go I don't have anything to do and I know my brother can give up going to the bar for a week." H elooked at his brother who had a nervous look on his face. _'Crap he's getting suspicious! No calm down you can last a week you've done it before you can do it again.' _He forced out a smile and gave a thumbs up. "Of course Lud-Lud I'm not an alcoholic geez. Kesese." He said forcing a laugh as well. "Please don't call me that when I'm on the phone with Kiku especially when he can hear you." Ludwig said face palming. "I'll see you then bye Kiku." "Bye Ludwig-san. It is good to know you can come." Ludwig hung up and thought about hitting his brother for calling him an old family nickname his mom used to call him. "I can't believe you Gilbert but oh well I'm not mad but I'm going to work in my study if it's something important knock if not don't." He said walking away to his study. _'Don't worry but I hope you know what I'm putting myself through for you.' _Gilbert thought looking down and going back to his room to the basement. He plopped into his bed hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "…The things I do for you bruder but you don't even know…you can never know…."

**So what did you guys think? I know it's horrible –dies- but it just came to mind and I thought it seemed interesting. Review and I shall give you a _MAGICAL _cupcake. XDD Wrote this at like 12 am. I feel pretty accomplished. Well I'll have the next chapter up maybe tomorrow idk just maybeeee. .3.**


	2. Chapter 2

** I'm baack~! –L e gasp- I'm not dead! :D Sorry my fellow friends, even you guys who don't know me which is a lot. :3 On with the story? HELLL YEAAHH!**

** A/N: Characters and anime is not mine. **

_Chapter 2: A Surprise._

Ludwig spent that week packing and booking the flights while packing his brother's thing who oddly pleaded that he would do it. The look in his older brother's crimson eyes sent a curious feeling through out his body. '_What is he hiding?'_ Ludwig thought but shook his head when he remembered who his brother's friends were. He probably had condoms, lube, or, dare he think or say it, sex toys. His face reddened. To clear his mind he rechecked everything four to five times.

In the mean time Gilbert had spent his week by sneaking out late at night when he knew his brother was asleep and making sure his brother didn't go into his room and try to pack his things. He didn't have many but the stains on the drawers and the black stained knife he kept in his room. He knew he wasn't human, but he still wanted to know that maybe he was human but that was impossible. He can't change what he is no matter how much he wished he could. He locked at the clock on his bedside table. It was only 4, just one more day before they left. He reminded himself that he would need to kill 2 people so he wouldn't be starving to much at Kiku's house. He felt disgusted with himself. He killed people, people that could be his friends or lovers, but who love a monster like him? Well his brother loved him. That should be enough and to him it was. He wasn't completely alone in the cruel he lives in. He smiled sadly and went upstairs to the kitchen. He needed some wurst and beer. Another upside to being his monster self is that he can eat human food. It never filled him like blood did, but it did make him more human than a monster. He brought a hand up to his mouth and felt his teeth with his fingers. He brought out his fangs and made his teeth normal. He hated who he was and decided he didn't want beer or wurst he just wanted to sit down, watch some porn, shock his brother have a few laughs and drink with him before he left. He smiled again bigger this time. He ran to living room plopped down on soft cushion and turned on the t.v turning it to the playboy channel. He muted it and waited till he heard the door open. He unmated the t.v and turned it up so that his brother could hear it on his way down. Gilbert snickered quietly, tingling from trying not to laugh. He almost exploded in laughter when he heard his brother talk to him. "Mein gott Gilbert, do you have to make it that loud. I don't want to hear this in the afternoon. Turn it off." Gilbert giggled like a kid. "But bruderrrr~ I want to watch my daily porrrrn." He faked whined making his brother face palm. "Seriously? Daily porn? At least watch it in the bathroom, so I don't have to clean up the _mess_ you leave on the couch cushions. You know how expensive that was." Ludwig said shaking his head when he heard his brother laughing, holding his stomach. "G-gott… bruder…. That was… hilarious." He said in between his gasps for air from laughing so hard. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you done embarrassing me?" He said hiding one of his rare smiles. "Ja Ludwig, now get the beer! Time to drink before we leave!" Gilbert almost shouted as he pointed towards the kitchen and laying across the couch hands behind his head. He felt good in a long while, he was usually so depressed and fake, but it felt good to joke around like this. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the some random movie. He turned his head to stare at the ceiling but was looking at the bottom of a beer can. He sat up and grabbed the beer from Ludwig, seeing that it was already open he took a long drink from it. He shivered when he felt the alcohol go though his body. He was no light weight but he will never get used to the first drink. "I wonder…. What will we do at Kiku's? Are just gong to sit around his house or are we going to go out and party at bars?" Gilbert asked. He didn't want to stay inside the whole time. He needed fresh air! He couldn't be contained in Kiku's home. "Well I don't know, we probably might to some famous areas or different restaurants, nothing to crazy Gilbert." Ludwig answered back. Gilbert groaned. He was going to starve himself for a boring week in Japan. Well it would be fun to be with his brother in a different place. He might even meet someone. He smiled at the thought of having someone to actually be with, but frowned since he had to keep a huge secret. _'What if they left? Would they think me as a monster? Would someone even like me?' _He drank the rest of the beer and headed into his room throwing the empty beer can in the garbage.

Later that day when it was 11 at night he quietly went up stairs to go to his brother's room. He looked at the threshold of the door to see if the lights were off. When he saw they were he opened the door just a crack. He was glad the doors didn't squeak or else he would've woken up his brother. He closed the door again and opened the window at the end of the hall. He looked back at Ludwig's bedroom door and went out the window, closing it, He jumped off the roof not making a sound and ran off into the night.

He went to closes bar, not wanting to take to long with what he had to do. When he got to the bar he was shocked to see his two friends, Antonio and Francis. He walked to the table they were at and sat down in the middle, surprising them both. "Gilbert!" He heard the both of them say in unison. "The one and only! The awesome me!" He laughed grinning toothily. His to friends laughed with him. "So mon ami what brings you here?" Francis said, flipping his blonde hair. Gilbert smiled crookedly, "Well… me and mein broder are going to Japan tomorrow and so I have to…fill myself up because I know if I attack someone there, it's going to raise some suspicion. What about you guys?" He asked the other two. "We're here to drink! Have you really forgotten who we are? We're the bad touch trio~" Antonio said jokingly. The three never new how they got their nick name but it just stuck but they did do a lot of bad touching. All three of them laughed and ordered beer and wine.

Later in the night Gilbert was looking around for a decent whore to eat upon. He found a tall woman with flat black hair that stopped at her shoulders. He kept staring at her but stopped when he felt Francis elbowing him lightly. "Like what you see?" He chuckled while Gilbert just laughed. "Well she doesn't look to bad and it seems that everyone is kind of ignoring her. She seems that she gets around and she looking for some one new." He replied. "Well then, seems like you found your meal tonight." Gilbert just nodded and got up making his through the crowd to the black haired woman. "Hello beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She turned around giving him a smirk. "My name is Angie, but thank you for the compliment." She said getting closer. She rubbed his chest, looking up and fixing her dark blue eyes on his crimson ones. Gilbert grabbed her hips bringing her close and bringing his lips to her neck and up to her ear whispering. "Anywhere you want to go?" seductively.

During the whole time that was happening Francis and Antonio were watching from the back of the crowd. "He's good huh?" Francis said to Antonio not taking his eyes of the two. "Si, want to follow them? I'm getting hungry to." To approve of Antonio's statement his stomach growled a bit. Francis nodded in agreement and headed outside and into the alley way where Gilbert was sure to show up in or pass by.

Back in the club Gilbert was leading Angie outside to the alleyway next to the club. Since there were no houses around to hear her screams and the music was loud that no one would be able to hear her, even the people closest to the walls. When he took her to the alley he pushed her to the wall lightly as to not startle the girl yet for what he was going to do. He placed his lips to her mouth in a hungry kiss with fake passion. Angie opened her lips for him, but being Gilbert, he liked to tease. He pulled away earning a whine and a pout which was replaced by a gasp and he kiss her neck. He nipped and lick on the skin. He soon grabbed both her arms and pinned them on the wall above her and covered her mouth, just in case someone passes by. He quickly sunk his teeth into Angie's neck, who, of course screamed and started thrashing. He held her body down with his and sucked up the blood that was flowing in her neck. He stopped when he heard an all to familiar chuckle. "Well Gilbert, don't keep her all to yourself. Haven't you heard of sharing?" Francis said coming out of the shadows with Antonio in tow. "Si, we're hungry to." He laughed darkly. Gilbert pulled away from Angie's neck and looked at his two friends. He knew he couldn't say no to them. It was inevitable. "Well there are other bars to go if she's not enough." He smiled and moved away still holding onto Angie who stood frozen in fear. She felt tears well up as she mouthed the words please don't against his palm. He knew those words to well the he even knew she had mouthed them. "I'm sorry but my friends are hungry, which is a surprise since you two live alone." He said. "Sorry Gilbert but we have work other than you so we didn't have the time to feed. Sorry we truly are miss…" Antonio said as he was the second to suck up her blood. After a moment or two he reluctantly pulled away not really satisfied but close to it though. He looked up at Angie's face, which hade gotten pale from the blood loss. She had tears streaks on her cheeks. He frowned at this but moved away so Francis could have the rest, who in turn didn't take long to finish. The Frenchman pulled away sighing and resting an arm on Antonio shoulders laughing a bit. "Anyone ready for round two~?" He asked, winking. Gilbert laughed and walked off with his friends leaving the girl in the alley way. It was heartless but they couldn't just carry around a dead body with him, it would create suspicion and there was no where close to dump the body and look for someone else to eat. He sighed as they walked off into the night. He needed a drink he thought to himself.

In the morning Ludwig woke up to his alarm going off for him to get ready for his flight. He rubbed at his eyes and went into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror to see his hair in a mess like always when he woke up. _'Why doesn't Gilbert's hair do that? Is it because it's already messy? No he brushes it everyday. Odd...' _He thought as he grabbed a tooth brush, putting tooth past on it and brushed his teeth. He spit the mint foam into the sink, running his tongue in between his teeth to get the excess foam out. Once he was done he grabbed a clean towel from his closet and headed into his bathroom again. He closed the door locking it and stripped himself of his clothes. He turned on the water to a warm temperature and got in closing the shower curtains.

After his 20 minute shower he grabbed his towel and started drying off his dripping body. When he was done with that he wrapped the towel around his waist and went into his bedroom to the closet. He grabbed a white button up shirt and black slacks. He knew Kiku for a long time so he didn't need to dress too formally. His Japanese friend reminded him of that many times. He went back into his bathroom again and opened the gel he kept on the sink. He dipped is pointer finger in the gel and rubbed it around his fingers. He ran his gelled hand into his hair slicking it back. He looked into the mirror once more and nodded in approval of his appearance. He looked at his clock to see it was only 8:36. He nodded once more and grabbed his suitcases and headed downstairs. He saw his brother still in his sleeping clothes. "Verdammt bruder get ready we have to leave in about 12 minutes!" He exclaimed. Gilbert looked up at his brother and nodded not saying a word and went into his room to get ready. Not five minutes later he was wearing a purple button up shirt with a black tie and black skinnys. He was carrying his suit cases in his arms. This shocked Ludwig to no end. Gilbert would usually crack a joke or whine like a child but no, he was dressed and ready to go, well almost he just need to brush and comb then he would be good to go. Like Gilbert just read his mind the oldest of the two went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb. He came out 6 minutes later and headed for the door. When Gilbert noticed his brother wasn't following him he looked over his shoulder. "Aren't you coming or is that pole up your ass stopping you?" He joked laughing and grinning a shit eating grin. Ludwig nodded slowly still in a bit of shock and grabbed his keys to the car and followed his brother to said car.

They drove for about 30 minutes, traffic being horrible. "Verdammt, next time we leave earlier." Ludwig stated. Gilbert groaned, "Bruder the last thing I need is to wake up earlier than needed. Besides we're here aren't we? The flight isn't for another-" he was cut off as he heard the announcements for their flights. His sighed irritably. "We're lucky we made in time for our flight." He cursed under his breath as he made his through the crowd of people headed into the plane like he and his brother was. Gilbert slipped through the crowd to his frustrated brother. It was something about traffic that made him this way. He couldn't help but shake his head. Once they found there seat Ludwig stopped his cursing and calmed down. "Better now potty mouth?" Gilbert joked. His brother stared at him with a look that a parent gives their child when they do something bad. Gilbert backed off some leaving his brother alone. "_Ladies and gentlemen we will be taking off soon please turn off all electronics. Please turn off all electronics. " _The pilot said over the speakers. Gilbert reached into his pocket turning off his phone. "_Please put on your seat belts we are taking off._" Gilbert already had his seat belt on he was just waiting for the drinks. He really wanted some beer right now it may be early but he just needed something in his system and beer sounded good right about now.

The flight lasted for 14 hours and it was mostly spent with Gilbert sleeping while his brother did some of the paperwork he needed to finish. Just because he was going to visit a friend didn't mean he could just ignore it. The last hour on the flight the stewards and the stewardess were selling little Japanese candies and toys to the passengers. Gilbert always loved buying the little trinkets they had. His eyes were set on a little Totoro doll. He pulled out his wallet asking for the doll, once he paid for it showing it to his brother since he knew about more about Japanese stuff than he did. "Hey bruder what is this?" He asked shifting the toy around feeling the ratty fabric on it. "Hmm? Oh that I believe it's called Totoro, he's from a famous movie in 1988." Ludwig replied staring at the toy. It was kind of cute he thought. "Huh Totoro…" Gilbert said trailing off. "Eh, he would never be as awesome as me but I still like it." He said smiling. "So… how much longer till we're there?" Gilbert asked setting the toy in his lap. Ludwig looked at his watch. "Just another 45 minutes." Gilbert sighed slumping in his chair.

The plane landed and Gilbert was more than happy to be able to stand on the ground again. He hated such long flights. He stretched out his arms and legs sighing. He cracked the kinks in his neck and headed inside of the terminals to get his bags he did not want to have a stolen bag. Ludwig followed behind his brother and was surprised to see Kiku standing in the terminal waiting for them. He walked up to him bowing his head just as the other did. "It is good to see you Ludwig-san and Gilbert-san." Kiku said smiling a bit at seeing his old friends. "Ja it's good to see you to. Let me get our bags and then we shall go?" He asked getting a nod in a response. Gilbert was left with Kiku. "Happy to see the awesome me Kiku?" He asked wrapping his arm around the others shoulder making the raven haired boy uncomfortable. "Yes I already said it was good to see you. Shall we go help your brother with bags?" He asked trying to change the subject. "You're right." With that he dragged the flustered Japanese man with him to his brother who was carrying the bags towards them. "Kiku how will we get to your house?" Ludwig asked and said man just responded saying he had a car to bring them to his house.

The trio lft the terminal to Kiku's car. "Hey Kiku I'm hungry did you already make some food at your house?" Gilbert whined making his stomach growl. "Hai I have. I said I was going to throw a feast and you two are on of the first people to be here." Gilbert was starting to feel nervous. "Well I didn't want us to be late and for you to have to wait for us. We do appreciate you inviting us for this." Ludwig said but Kiku merely shook his head. "I wanted to do this. I have so many people I want you to meet. I truly hope you enjoy your stay here." The car ride ended in a comfortable silence except for Gilbert who was about to turn into a nervous wreck.

When they got to Kiku's house they got out of the car bags in hands. "Just follow me and I'll show you to the rooms you'll be staying in."

"This is your room. Please make yourself at home here." Kiku said bowing and leaving the two to unpack their things. The room was simple and two futons set one the ground on both sides of the room. "Wait, aren't we going to get separate rooms?" Gilbert asked going after Kiku. "Sorry I thought since you two are brothers you wouldn't mind sharing the room and also I have nother room already occupied." Kiku replied. "Okay, I don't want to make the person who is staying in that room jealous with my awesomeness." He grinned toothily walking back to his room. "Westerns I will never understand them..." Kiku said shaking his head when Gilbert went inside his room.

When the two were done unpacking they went out into the kitchen to get some much needed food. "Gott I'm starving." Gilbert lied. Ludwig nodded in reply. "Kiku when will the feast start?" Ludwig asked the Japanese man. "Soon I am just waiting for one last person, he tends to be late most of the time." After that sentence was spoken a cheery voice that was Italian accented was heard. "Veeee~ I'm here Kiku! Sorry I was late I had to pack and kept trying to get fratello to come but he wouldn't so I came by myself." The owner of the voice came in to the kitchen and hugged Kiku who seemed to just go with it. Ludwig was shocked out of everything. It was Feliciano. He must be dreaming. "…Feliciano?" He called hesitantly. The Italian turned to him and smiled brightly. "Luddy! I didn't know you knew Kiku it's great to see you, ve~" Feliciano said hugging Ludwig as well who was still in a state of shock it took a moment for him to realize he was being hugged. He awkwardly patted the other on his shoulder. "Wow _Luddy_ I didn't know you were so popular." Gilbert teased laughing. Feliciano let go of Ludwig and bounded up to Gilbert. "Are you Luddy's friend?" He asked. The older German shook his head. "Nope I'm his awesome brother Gilbert!" He said grinning like a smart ass. "Oh his brother well it's nice to meet you." Feliciano said excitedly giving Gilbert a hug who happily returned it. He felt his heart flutter a bit. It shocked him to say the least but brushed it off. "Let's feast I'm starving!" Gilbert called out excitedly when Feliciano let go of him. During the whole time of Feliciano talking with the two German brothers he placed out the warm food on a big table in the dining room.

"Ve~ Luddy sit next to me." Feliciano said getting up to pull lightly on Ludwig's arm. For some reason Ludwig just couldn't say no. He sat down next to the other and started eating. "You to Glly." Feliciano added when he saw Gilbert come in. "Sit next to me please?" He asked innocently. Gilbert smiled and sat down next to the energetic Italian.

During the feast Feliciano kept talking about how he would pasta for everyone and how good it was for you body and soul. Ludwig was still dazed that the Italian was here and it didn't help that he was only talking about pasta. The kid was talking a mile a minute about pasta! How can someone like Feliciano stay so skinny when apparently all he ever ate was pasta! Ludwig will never know he probably had a high metabolism. Ludwig looked at Gilbert who just sat there listening to Feliciano talk with…interest? This is going to be one long week he thought to himself.

_**Okay so I updated awesome for me right? Yup and I would like to ask my readers for story ideas for the next chapter. Please review they are always welcome :D**_


End file.
